Under the influence of social trend in aging population, medical care service and bio-medical electronic devices attract more attention, Remote homecare combined with wireless communication is capable of sensing and recording bio-physiology signals of patients without staying in hospital to save medical resources.
In bio-physiology signal sensing, breath signals and heartbeat signals are very important because they can be used in long term tracking for OSAS (Obstructive Sleep Apnea Syndrome) and irregular heartbeat symptom. OSAS ranks the top three in causes of sudden infant death for a long time, and cardiovascular diseases even have great influence on people's health in developed countries.
Currently, contact type and non-contact type bio-physiology signal sensing apparatuses are used. The contact bio-physiology signal sensing apparatuses perform measurement by touching people's body.
Besides, a motion/vibration sensor is used in security monitoring or identification of person present. The motion/vibration sensor is usually implemented by infrared (IR) technology. However, the motion/vibration sensor implemented by IR technology tends to be affected by environment temperature and, therefore, it may not function properly and it may not be able to perform sensing at all.
A microwave motion sensor detects a frequency shift between a transmission signal and a receiving signal based on Doppler theory. If there is a frequency shift, it indicates that there is a moving target in the environment.
Therefore, the disclosure provides a motion/vibration sensor which detects vibration of thoracic cavity of a user under measurement to analyze bio-physiology parameters (such as breath and heartbeat frequencies) of the user under measurement or detects mechanical vibration frequency of an object.